Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love
by o0bLaCk-RoSe0o
Summary: This is for all u Serena & Stanton fans! It's about how they first start secretly meeting and when Serena starts accepting her feelings towards Stanton, CHAPTER 17!
1. Memories

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey ppl! This story takes place AFTER the first book and BEFORE the second book. Well please submit a review afterwards or just email me! Thanx.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One

Memories 

Serena walked home from school with her cello case clutched in her left hand. She had planned on going to Planet Bang, a dance club, with her three best friends, Jimena Castillo, Catty Turner, and Vanessa Cleveland. They had also planned on meeting at Vanessa's house to get ready since Vanessa's mother was a fashion designer and she kept all her clothes in a room at her house. She glanced at her Roxy watch, which read 6:09. She quickened her pace because Jimena was coming to pick her up at seven o'clock and then they were going to go to Vanessa's and get ready.

Serena finally reached her house and got in when all of a sudden a memory came to her out of nowhere. It was the night Jimena and her had saved Catty and Vanessa from a pack of followers; Karyl, Tymmie, Cassandra, and Stanton. Stanton… Stanton was an extremely handsome follower, who was also extremely powerful and an immortal. Although now that she thought about the battle that night between Stanton and her it seemed as if he were only teasing and holding back.

"Hey Serena," Collin, her older brother greeted as he walked in through the front door. He smelled salty and there was some sand in his hair. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he had been surfing at the beach all day. Serena was a daughter of the moon, a goddess of Selene. Her and her friends each had a different power, Serena could read minds, Jimena received premonitions, Catty could travel through time, and Vanessa could turn invisible. They used their powers to fight an ancient evil called, "The Atrox" and its followers, who also possessed the same powers as Serena. 

"So how were the waves?" Serena asked. She gently pushed into his mind and saw that he had only wiped out a couple of times. 

"Awesome," he said remembering.

"Well I'm going to Planet Bang tonight, so you probably won't see me till tomorrow," Serena said picking up her cello case and walked upstairs to her bedroom and placed her cello case into her walking-closet. Again the memory of Stanton popped into her head uninvitedly. _Why do I keep thinking about him?_ She asked herself frustrated. Now Serena was wondering if she was actually falling for him. He sure did have the looks, but he was evil yet why did she keep thinking about. Since the night Jimena and her had saved Catty and Vanessa he was all she could think about. Then another thought came to her. What if a follower was manipulating her thoughts? She quickly searched with her mind as far as she could, but there were no followers anywhere close. 

Serena took a long, hot bath and got dressed in some slacks and a white tank top and her Doc Martens. She added on basic make-up because she wasn't sure what exactly she was going to wear to Planet Bang. She grabbed a jean purse and stuffed all her make-up inside and afterwards dried her mid-length red streaked curly black hair and put it into a ponytail. _Ding Dong. _It was Jimena, "Collin get the door," Serena yelled from her bedroom.

"Where's Serena?" she heard Jimena ask from downstairs. 

"In her room," Collin answered as she heard him close the door. "Are you sleeping over?" Collin asked.

"Let's go," Serena cut in as she rushed down the stairs. "It's seven fifteen, we're late," Serena said with her purse in her hand. "You know how Vanessa hates it when we're late," Serena added. Serena couldn't wait to get to Planet Bang. She secretly hoped to see Stanton there.

"Bye," Jimena said as they walked out the door and got into the car. "What's the rush?" Jimena asked as she started the ignition. 

"I dunno I just wanted to get out of that house," Serena lied. 

"Collin?" she asked as she backed out of the driveway.

"How'd you know?" Serena lied once again to her best friend. 

"Let me think… He's like the most annoying guy I've ever met," Jimena said as she pushed her foot down on the accelerator. Serena knew Jimena's true feelings towards Collin and she also knew Collin's true feelings towards Jimena. However, she didn't understand why they always fought instead of getting along with each other, which really annoyed her. Jimena turned up the stereo and nodded her head to the beat. Serena could feel the vibrations running through her body and smiled she couldn't wait to get to Planet Bang and show off her and Jimena's knew moves they had made up. 

Serena was an awesome dancer along with her other best friends. Serena was also the "key". If she chose to be on the side of the Atrox, she would switch the balance in favor of evil; however, the balance was in favor of good at this moment. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey thanx for reading my story. Plz review and read my other story, Jimena's Past. Nex chapter should be up soon!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Planet Bang

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl does my story suck or what cuz no1 has been reviewing my story!?! Well N'wayz if ure reading it now plz review and tell me wut u tink. Tanx. (Sorry bout spelling)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two

Planet Bang

By:

****

Prtychic_2007

"So what do you guys think?" Serena asked modeling her outfit. She wore a silky red halter-top, a short faded denim skirt with slits up the sides, two gold chains draped around her hips, and red heeled back-strap sandals. She had two red thick, leather wristbands on each wrist, gold hoop earrings, and glitter covered her flawless, tanned body.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Catty asked admiringly. She wore a fuchsia tube top, a black leather mini, and fuchsia sandals. 

"Just felt like dressing up," Serena lied, grateful that she was the only one capable of reading minds.

"Bull," Jimena snorted. "So who are trying to impress?" Jimena asked as she checked her outfit out in the mirror. Her metallic purple halter-top reflected the light coming from a lamp that hung above her. She smoothed her hands down her black, leather hip huggers.

"You guys all know the new guy right?" she asked thinking up a lie. They all nodded.

"You mean that Josh guy?" Vanessa asked putting glittery clips in her silky, blond hair. She wore a tight, silky yellow dress under a crème colored leather jacket and yellow sandals with little diamonds on the straps. 

"Yah, well I kind of like him and was hoping he'd be there," Serena lied and reapplied her mascara. Her barbell nervously clicked against her teeth. Serena wasn't that good of a liar, but they all believed her. "Well are you guys ready yet?" Serena asked changing the subject.

"Ready," Vanessa said putting on earrings.

"Same here," Jimena said helping Catty put away the clothes they had rummaged through.

"Let's go!" Catty squealed excitedly. They all rushed downstairs and into Jimena's car. 

Jimena started up the ignition and put the car in reverse and backed out. She pushed down on the accelerator and they sped into the night. 

"I can't wait to get there, Michael's meeting me there," Vanessa said excitedly. Catty rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the star speckled sky the moon shining down on her, lighting up her moon amulet. Ever since Vanessa had started dating Micheal, Catty and Vanessa didn't spend as much time as they used to together. Serena caught her thought, _Don't worry, let's just have fun tonight and dance our worries away, _Serena whispered across Catty's mind.

Serena couldn't wait to get to Planet Bang now, if she had Vanessa's power she'd be invisible now. She had her mind set on finding Stanton there. She hoped he'd be there because she'd seen him there before. A lot of followers hung out at Planet Bang or the Dungeon, a hang out for followers.

"_En que _are you thinking about?" Jimena asked as she raised an eyebrow. "About the choice I'm going to make," Serena lied once again. Everyone became silent. When they turned seventeen they would all have to make a decision; to either stay here on earth and forget there life as a goddess, a daughter of the moon, or to be come a spirit or something. 

"Hey _chicas_ don't worry that's still a while away," Jimena said breaking the silence. However, Serena could see through her act and knew that she also worried about the choice they would make when they turned seventeen. Serena still had no clue what she was going to choose, and instead pushed that thought into the back of her mind. The rest of the way they drove in complete silence.

"Here we are," Jimena said as she parked the car. "Oh come on _chicas_ we came here to party not to _llorar _about it," Jimena said, now a bit irritated. 

"Yah, come on," Serena said cheering up once again. "Hey I think I see Micheal," she teased Vanessa playfully poking her shoulder. 

"Where?" Vanessa asked enlightened. She scanned the long line of kids who were waiting in line to get into Planet Bang. 

"There," Serena pointed. Micheal Saratoga, Vanessa's boyfriend, who was just about he most popular guy at La Brea High. His dark brown eyes looked up at Vanessa and waved them over, he was fifth in line. 

"Come on guys," Vanessa said rushing over to him. Serena followed and noticed Josh next to him. Her happiness dropped, she hoped Vanessa wouldn't try to hook them up together. Vanessa would do those things, but out of the goodness of her heart. 

"Look who's here," Catty gently shoved Serena. "I heard he's got a little crush on you," Catty added. 

"_Poco_?" Jimena asked as she walked besides Serena. "He was like full on staring at you in Geomotry," Jimena said as a sly smile spread across her face. 

"Catty don't get any ideas," Serena warned. She covered her moon amulet, which was given to her at birth. It gave her a sense of comfort. 

"Hey Micheal," Vanessa greeted as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"Hey," he said and wrapped his arms around her causing her to blush. Serena gently pushed into Micheal's mind curiously. He wanted to ask hVanessa out Saturday night to dinner. Serena pulled out jealous that she didn't have a boyfriend. However, being free did have its advantages. 

"Hi Serena," Josh greeted as he checked her out. Serena hated when guys did that, but she did like to tease. Serena didn't want to dance all night with him, but then another idea came to her. She pushed into his mind and hid the thoughts of her deep inside his mind. She then brought forth dazzling images of Catty as a coy smile crept across his face. Serena pulled out eager to see his reaction. He took a quick step next to Catty and asked, "Hey aren't you in my English class, third period?"

"Yes," Catty blushed. Catty seemed confused. _Don't worry I'm over him, you have him_, Serena whispered into Catty's mind. Catty grinned and asked boldly, "So are you here with anyone?" 

"No," he answered as he ran a hair through is brown spiked hair. He wore a tight, dark blue muscle T and faded jeans. 

"Next," the security guard said waving them in. The music inside was booming. Vanessa and Micheal disappeared into the throng of dancers and Josh and Catty were busy talking and walked away. Serena and Jimena laughed and began dancing through the throng of dancers into the middle of the huge crowd. 

Serena scanned the crowd searching for Stanton, but he was no where in sight. _Anyways if I did see him and what would I say?_ Serena asked herself. Serena and Jimena swayed their hips to the beat causing heads to turn. Jimena moved her hips and arms to the rythym of the music. Serena danced next to Jimena , but soon enough they were separated from guys trying to dance with them. A guy from La Brea High was dancing with her. 

His hazel eyes lingered on her body. Serena blushed and reached with her hands to the heavens and slowly brought her hands down smoothing her hands down on her body teasing him. He pulled her up against his body they danced close and she looked up at him. It was Drake, a Junior at La Brea. He had spikey brown hair and his skin was a deep bronze. He was a surfer like Collin and looked a little sunburned.

"What's your name?" he whispered into her ear. "Serena," she answered shyly. "I've seen you in the halls at La Brea," he said. "Yah, I'm a sophomore," she said wanting to pull away. To her luck some girl tapped him on the shoulder. He turned away and began dancing with her. She closed her eyes and danced with her hands above her head becoming one with the music. She felt someone gently searching through her mind. _Serena_, someone whispered. _Goddeess, _the person whispered again. Her eyes opened in shock to gaze upon… 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lol. Plz review. Nex chappie should b up soon! Review.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Stanton

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Sup ppl, plz review. And thanx to the ppl who did. So read up… *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

Stanton

By:

Prtychic_2007

Serena stood shocked to see Stanton dancing with her. _Surprised?_ he asked into her mind. She blocked him out, not wanting him to find out her true feelings for him. She boldly looked up into his clear blue eyes, his hair falling into his eyes giving him a sexy, mysterious look. She looked away remembering what he was, a follower. She felt disgusted by her feelings for him, for wanting him so badly. _What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself.

"What do you want?" she asked irritated, hiding her emotions and trying to pull free of his strong grasp. 

"You know what I want, and I know what you want," he answered her seductively. He pulled her even closer to him. He looked down at her revealing outfit and grinned. She blushed and wished that she hadn't worn such a revealing outfit. Did he like her? Impossible. _Oh, but it is possible Serena_ he answered her thoughts. She pushed him out. 

"Leave me alone," Serena said trying to get loose, but he held on to her. What was wrong with him? He pulled her against him and looked down at her. She gave up. His lips hovered inches above hers. Why didn't she just kiss him? Why did she have to play by the rules? She was a goddess, she had saved so many innocents(freed people from their bondage with the Atrox N other stuff u know wut I mean right?!?) from the Atrox. She diservered to do what she wanted. And without thinking she kissed him. His tongue traced over hers, sending a shock of adrenaline through her. What was she doing? How could she? She abruptly stopped and pulled away, she pushed through the throng of dancers trying to get out of Planet Bang. 

__

Serena, Stanton called following after her. _Serena wait_, he called again pushing through the crowd trying to get to her. Outside it was raining, but she didn't care she ran out into the rain.

How could she like him so much? " O mother moon, please help me for I do not know what to do," Serena whispered as a tear rolled her soft, pink cheek. 

"Serena," Stanton called as he ran through the rain to her. She clicked her tongue ring nervously turning around to face him. "Serena let's go inside and talk," Stanton said taking her arm.

"We have nothing to talk about," Serena said coldly, she blocked her mind from him.

"If you don't want to go inside and talk then we'll talk out here," Stanton said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"What do you want?" Serena asked trying desperately to hide her feelings towards him. 

"Look, I don't know about you, but ever since the first time I saw you…I just can't get you out of my mind, I can't stop thinking of you," he admitted. 

Was he telling the truth? Could he really feel something for her? _I'm telling you the truth_, he pleaded as she shoved him out of her mind. 

"Serena," he said as he grabbed her arms pulling her closer to him. "I know how you feel and there's no use trying to hide it," he said as he stroked her damp, wet hair. 

"Even if I did feel something, we could never be together. What would people say? What would followers say?" Serena asked looking down. The rain beating against them. 

"Let's go under a tree," he said and as they walked hand in hand. Once they were sheltered under a tree from the rain he began to talk to her. "Don't worry what other's will say," Stanton said pulling her closer to him. 

"I know it and you know that this is just wrong. This can never be, it's…It's forbidden," Serena said looking up into his honest, caring blue eyes.

"No one will have to know, we'd keep it a secret," Stanton's lips now inches from hers. He pushed her up against the tree and kissed her. His tongue tracing over hers, his kisses were like no other.

Serena finally pulled back saddened, "We'd be living a lie." 

"I really like you Serena," Stanton said looking into her beautiful green eyes. 

"I, I like you too, but," she shivered and looked away. "We can't be together," Serena's voice began to break. 

"Let me take you home," Stanton offered. Before Serena could say another word he wrapped his arms around her and they dissolved into a shadow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

So what do you ppl think? Lame or good. Review if you think I should go on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Confused

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well ppl, thanx for the reviews N keep reviewing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4

Confused 

By: Prtychic_2007

"Here," Serena said handind him a dry, soft pink towel. Her hand accidentaly touched his hand sending a warm shiver through her body. 

"Thanks," he replied taking the towel. 

"Well, um…make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back cause I gotta go change into some dry close," Serena said as she rushed upstairs to her bedroom. She quickly changed into dark, navy blue sweats and a tight, white tank top. She quickly dried her hair in her bathroom and readjusted her make up. 

She tiptoed downstairs to see Stanton drying his shaggy, blond hair. He turned around and gave her a devlish grin, as if sensing her prescense. "Well I better get going," he said passing her the towel. 

"Yah, my brother might wake up any minute and if he saw you here he'd like totally freak," Serena smiled to herself imagining Collin's reaction. 

He began walking towards her. Her heart pounding against her chest, she was sure he could hear it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, _Goodnight _he whispered sweetly. _Hope to see you at Planet Bang tomorrow night. _Did he just ask her out? She smiled to herself and watched as he dissolved into a shadow. 

What had she done? She wasn't supposed to be kissing Stanton, she was supposed to destroy his kind. She was so confused. Her life was so complicated. Then she remembered her friends. She had totally forgotten about them. They'd probably be worried. Then as if on cue the door bell rang. _Ding Dong._

Serena rushed to the door knowing it was her friends. "_Donde estabas? _(where were you?)_" _Jimena asked worried as she walked inside. 

"We didn't know where you were, we were so worried,"Vanessa said relieved to see her their. 

"And plus the premonition," Catty said shaking her head. 

Premonition? Jimena had a premonition about her? Before she could enter their minds to find out what it was they blocked her. 

"What did you see," Serena asked irritated that they wouldn't let her into their minds. Jimena nodded her head. 

"Please," Serena pleaded. 

"Fine. _Mire_ (I saw) that you and Stanton," Jimena began, but Serena interrupted.

"Stanton?" she acted surprised. 

"_Si _(Yes)_,_ Stanton and you were…" Jimena paused as a disgusted look appeared on her face.

"What?" Serena practically yelled. 

"Hey _chica_ calm down, okay? I saw him following you home and then he grabbed you. That's all I saw," Jimena said putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Weird, huh?" Catty asked dumbfounded. "I wonder what he would want with you?" Catty asked more to herself then to them.

"Well I mean Serena is the key," Vanessa pointed out, her silky blond curls falling into her face.

"Yah, maybe he's got some kind of a plan," Catty said her eyes widening. 

Serena couldn't believe this, she didn't know what to think anymore. She was so confused. However, she had made up her mind and decided to meet Stanton at Planet Bang tomorrow night. 

"Well I'm getting kind of tired," Serena said yawning. She had been so exhausted and all she wanted to do was take a shower and then go to bed. 

"Me too," Vanessa said yawning too. "We better get going cause we've got school tomorrow," she added. 

"Oh shit, I got a Geometry test tomorrow," Catty remembered slamming the palm of her hand onto her forehead. 

"Wait I'm in your geometry class too," Jimena sighed. "Oh well I'll just wing it," Jimena muttered. 

"Well _adios_ (goodbye)," Jimena said walking to the front door. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, okay?" Jimena said opening the front door. Serena nodded and waved to them goodbye. Once they were gone she looked the door and went up to her bedroom tired and exhausted. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Ditchin'

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K, I would jus lyk to thank the ppl who actually reviewed my story, thank you J n I hope that whoever is reading this rite no will review my story… N I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS, n I'm sorry if stuff isn't ACCURATE to the dotm series, n too bad if u haf a problem wit it cuz this is my story, k?!? lol. So ya r/r ppl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Five

Ditchin'

By: Prtychic_2007

"Serena, let's go," Vanessa impatiently tapped Serena's bare, tanned shoulder. Serena had been day dreaming the entire period about Stanton. She had decided to find him at Planet Bang tonight. 

"What?" Serena asked, coming back to reality.

"Lunch, what's with you today?" Vanessa giggled. 

"Oh, oh yah…Wait up," Serena said while quickly packing her red, Jansport backpack (y does the series call it messenger bag?).

"What's for homework again?" Serena asked.

"There is none, no school tomorrow," Vanessa laughed. "Okay, where have you been?" Vanessa asked shaking her head.

"Oh yah," Serena lied as they walked out the classroom door. Guys smiled and nodded to them as they walked through the hallways. Serena glanced down at her outfit; she wore leopard skin hip-huggers, a black halter, and tons of gold bracelets on her wrists and matching gold hoop earrings. 

"Vanessa!" Michael called from behind. Vanessa whipped around and waved him over. 

"Hey chicas," Jimena said from behind, but paused when Michael came over. 

Serena took in a deep breath taking in his expensive cologne. "So I guess we'll leave you two love birds alone and head off to lunch," Serena smiled as Vanessa and Michael shared discrete kisses. Serena felt Vanessa's nervousness and glanced down. Her legs looked dusty and Serena knew automatically that Vanessa was going to go invisible. She quickly yet gently pushed into her mind and calmed her down. 

Vanessa pulled back and looked back at Serena thankfully. _You're welcome_, Serena whispered into her mind. 

****

-In the cafeteria:

"So did you guys see Vanessa?" Catty laughed. 

"Yah, she was about to go invisible," Jimena managed to say as she broke out into laughter along with Catty. "You helped her didn't you?" Jimena managed to ask Serena.

"Yes, and it's not funny…I mean what if that happened to you?" Serena pointed out. 

"I guess…" Catty muttered taking a sip of her Mountain Dew. 

"So how bout we ditch?" Catty asked as a sly grin formed on her face. 

"Sure," Serena and Jimena both said in unison. 

****

-Inside Rave (clothes store)

"So guess what happened to me and Josh?" Catty grinned.

"_Que_? (what)" Jimena asked, eyes attentive. 

"Well he asked me out tonight," Catty smiled. 

"To where?" Serena joined in happy for Catty.

"You know the typical dinner and a movie thing," she smiled. 

"Well you're going to have to buy an outfit," Serena grinned. She also wanted to buy an outfit to wear tonight.

"Let's all buy new outfits," Catty smiled she searched through a rack of mini-skirts.

"No that's okay, I don't feel like blowin' my _denero_ _en ropa hoy_ (money on clothes today)," she rolled her eyes. 

"What are you freaks doing here?" Morgan Page, a girl from La Brea asked. Morgan disliked Serena a lot, she always called her 'the queen of bazaar". (remember people that this story takes place after the 1st book)

"I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Catty asked. Catty really disliked Morgan; however, Vanessa got along with her. 

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" she asked with attitude in her voice and rolled her eyes at them.

"Who the hell you callin' freaks? _puta _(bitch)?" Jimena asked as she folded her arms over her chest and slightly lifted her chin up. 

"Whatever," Morgan snapped and left the store.

"Why did you keep so quiet?" Catty nudged Serena. 

"I don't feel like getting into a fight with her. And did you know she has like a huge crush on my brother?" Serena asked annoyed.

"Collin?" Jimena laughed. Jimena and Collin did not get along at all; they were constantly fighting all the time. 

"Figures," Catty muttered. "Okay can we change the subject cause I really don't feel like talking about that bitch," Catty asked.

"_Claro_ (Sure), but since when do you start cussin'?" Jimena asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Since I totally hate her," Catty said her voice rising. 

"What did she do?" Serena asked confused. She knew that Catty didn't like her, but what had Morgan done to make Catty hate her so much. Just before she could enter her mind she noticed that her moon amulet was letting off a light glow. She turned to look out the window and saw Stanton walking past the store along with his followers. Stanton turned as if sensing her presence and their eyes locked; hearts pounding, time stopping, and lost in each other's eyes. 

Jimena and Catty noticed Stanton and his group of followers and immediately nudged Serena. "Hey I think a little battle might cheer me up," Catty said as a coy smile crept across her face. Stanton, Tymmie, and Karyl stood outside facing them. _Come out little goddesses, we just want to play_, Tymmie whispered into Serena's mind catching her off guard. She quickly shoved him out.

"Let' s go kick some ass," Jimena smiled. Serena didn't know what to do; she did not want to battle Stanton and especially not now. 

"Wait Vanessa isn't here," Serena tried stopping Jimena. 

"There's no way I'm backing down when they're calling us out," Jimena said her eyes fixed on her enemies. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K n I know dis chapter suks, buh plz still review… n I'm sorry if mah stuff doesn't go accordin' to the dotm series, buh dis is my story so too bad. N ppl, plx r/r mah other two stories!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Battle

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl thanx fur all the reviews so far and I hope to receive more. N I would also lyk to say, TOO BAD if mah story doesn't relate to the actual DOTM series!!! N I know dat Catty doesn't date n stuff, buh I feel sorry for n I tink she deserves a boyfriend, don't u?!? well read up!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWINGS CHARATERS!!! I'M JUS BORROWIN' DEM FUR THE TIME BEING!!!

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Six

__

Battle

By: Prtychic_2007

"Oh great," Serena muttered to herself, her tongue ring nervously clicking against her teeth. Jimena put back the clothes she was looking at and began walking to the store's exit with Catty by her side. 

"Come on we're gunna go kick some serious butt, big time," Catty called giving her a sly grin. Serena sighed and walked after them. 

"Excuse me?" Jimena asked as Serena walked next to her. Serena felt Jimena and Catty building their power. Their bodies seemed to glow and their amulets shined brightly. (k I don know if dat actually happens, buh lyk I said too bad) 

"You little goddesses think you can beat us?" Tymmie laughed. 

"And where's your other little goddess friend without her you little goddesses are greatly weakened," Karyl joined in. "

"And just where exactly is your _amigo_?" (Friend, it's a masculine noun; amiga meaning friend is feminine. Amigo for a guy and amiga for a girl is today's lesson, lol) 

Serena looked up and Stanton seemed to have disappeared. She hadn't looked at him the entire time and now she didn't have to worry. She wondered if he felt the way she had. She smiled and let her power build. The feeling intense as the power surged through her body. A shiver ran through her body and she smiled to Jimena and Catty letting them know she was ready. 

"I guess he ditched you freaks," Catty laughed. They locked arms, little sparks flying. 

"We can still take you guys on," Tymmie laughed. Jimena, Serena, and Catty blocked them out of their minds and let their power build waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Serena glanced around making sure that no one was around to witness what was happening. They were lucky, for no one was anywhere near, or at least anyone human. 

Tymmie and Karyl sent a powerful wave at them, but just before it hit them they sent theirs catching them off guard. Karyl and Tymmie stumbled back and Jimena, Serena, and, Catty sent another powerful invisible wave at them. Serena and her friends blocked their attacks. After five minutes of fighting the daughters were finally exhausted along with Tymmie and Karyl, who had ran off. However, they had won this little battle.

Jimena, Serena, and Catty all broke out into laughter. "They didn't stand a chance," Catty laughed. 

"And what the hell was that about them taking us on?" Jimena laughed. 

"Yah, we did pretty good, I mean without Vanessa and all," Serena pointed out.

"Hey chica why did you hesitate in the beginning. While we were preparing and stuff you were over here studying the ground or something," Jimena asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I had other things on my mind," Serena shrugged. 

"I so wanna get my nose pierced one of these days or better yet my bellybutton," Catty said changing the subject. Serena let out a sigh of relief. 

"What are you talking about chica?" Jimena laughed. 

"Yah and I wanna get a tattoo," Catty added. 

"A tattoo?" Serena's eyes widened.

"_Calmate_ (calm down) chica," Jimena laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. 

"What you have tattoos too. What made you wanna get them?" Catty teased. Jimena's face saddened and her smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Catty apologized.

"No _es nada_ (it's nothing)," Jimena said putting on a false smiled. The tattoos on her body were from her gang days. She had been one tough chola. 

Serena could see through and sneaked into Jimena's mind. A horrific memory was taking place in her mind. Serena _zapped_ (it describes zapping in the second book) the memory and pulled out. Jimena shook her head and looked back at them dazed. 

"What just happened?" Jimena asked confused and then eyed Serena. 

"What I was just helping you, you could at least say thanks or something," Serena shrugged. 

"_Gracias_, (thank you)" Jimena rolled her eyes at her. 

Catty elbowed Serena "Thanks."

"Welcome," Serena whispered back. 

"I think we should go pick up Vanessa or else she's gunna get really mad. I mean you know how she gets whenever we do something without her," Catty said laughing. 

"Okay then," Jimena said taking out her car keys. 

****

Parking Lot of La Brea…

"Where the heck were you guys?" Vanessa demanded. She ran nervous fingers through her curly blond hair. "You guys ditched without me!" she scolded. 

"It's not like you would have come," Catty shrugged. "And anyways you were to busy with Michael," Catty added. The argument between the two of them. 

Serena and Jimena laughed at their pity attempts to put each other down. "They always get into little arguments," Jimena shook her head. 

"Yah," Serena nodded her head, her hair falling into her beautiful face. Vanessa and Catty always got into little arguments, but luckily they always made up becoming even better friends if that was even possible. 

Serena and Jimena sat inside the car as Vanessa and Catty made up. Jimena's car engine roared letting Vanessa and Catty it was time to go. They both got in, in a fit of giggles. 

"Oh my gosh Morgan came back to school after lunch," Catty managed to say. 

"And then in her class with Vanessa she was late and she like totally ate it in front of the class," Catty laughed even louder. 

"She did a face plant in Mr. Haven's class," Vanessa laughed. 

"What?" Jimena's eyes widened. 

"Can I see?" Serena asked Vanessa eagerly. She nodded. Serena gently pushed into her mind and searched for the memory. She saw Morgan trip over some guy's backpack and then fall face down onto the ground. Serena pulled out laughing. 

"I wish I could have been there," Serena laughed. 

"And afterwards her lip was all bleeding and stuff," Vanessa said disgusted. 

"I can just imagine everyone laughing at her," Jimena laughed. 

"I felt kind of sorry for her though," Vanessa shrugged. 

"Don't be she like tried to steal your boyfriend from you," Catty scolded. 

"So I mean it was total humiliation," Vanessa pointed out. 

"All the more better," Serena bursted out laughing. She wished she had been there. 

"I'm so going back to see that," Catty smiled. "Wanna come?" she asked Serena. 

"Maybe later," Serena answered she wanted to plan out what she was going to wear tonight. 

"Fine then, bye guys," Catty waved and left the car heading to the bathrooms. 

"Let's go," Jimena said and cautiously backed out of the parking space and headed to Vanessa's house to drop her off. 

"Bye!" Vanessa waved just before she got into her house. Jimena and Serena waved back and headed to her house. 

"You wanna go to Planet Bang tomorrow with the rest of the gang?" Jimena asked refering to Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and herself. 

"Sure,"Serena smiled anxious to get inside her house. 

"I'll call you tomorrow then," Jimena smiled and passed her her backpack. 

"Bye," Serena waved and got into her house. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay!!! She's gunna c Stanton tonight! Well ya N-Ewyz please review!!! N if ya can please read and review mah other two stories; Hekate's Daughters and Jimena's Past Life (if ya want to) review!!! N no flamers plz…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Getting Ready

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey ppl, thanx fur the reviews!!! Readin the reviews really motivates me to keep writing/typing. I really hope to get more and if u can plz read and review my other two stories; Jimena's Past Life and Hekate's Daughters, I'd prefer you ppl to review Hekate's Daughters cuz I just started that one and I wanna know wut ppl think n if I should go on. Well read up n yah I know the dotm were actin' immature buh who doesn't I mean it is fun, I dunno about u buh I do sometimes, me n mah frens always do!!! Lol. R/R 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS!!! I'M JUST BORROWING FOR THE TIME BEING!!!

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Seven

__

Getting Ready

By: prtychic_2007

Serena closed her door and locked it. She smiled to herself and entered the living room. She turned on the stereo and popped in the latest CD of Missy Elliot. She turned up the volume and nodded her head to the beat. She went into the kitchen and drank a coke and then went up to her bedroom. 

"Hi Wally," Serena greeted and patted her pet raccoon's head. She smiled down at him and gave him a cookie that was lying on her wooden dresser since yesterday night. He took the cookie with his little paws and crawled out of her room. She tossed her backpack onto her bed, which had a dark blue comforter covered with moons and stars. It had a matching bed skirt and white and blue pillows covered with stars. She turned on the hot water to her tub inside her bathroom and returned to her room. She wondered what she would wear. 

She opened up her walking closet and began searching through her clothes. "Shorts?" she asked herself, then shook her head. "Pants?" she shook her head. "Skirt," she smiled. She looked through her skirts and pulled out a short, faded denim jean skirt. The skirt was spray-painted with glitter, which gave it a nice touch. Now she had to find a top and sandals. She looked through her red halter-tops, red being her favorite color and stopped. She pulled out a red glittery halter. "Perfect," she smiled to herself. She laid the outfit on her bed and took a long, hot bath. 

After she was finally done she slipped on her skirt and halter. She ran over to her shoes and picked out her new, red Two Lips sandals and put them on. She looked at her reflection in her mirror and was satisfied. She went back to her bathroom to put on make-up. She put on concealer and added some blush. She put on thick, black eyeliner and double-lashing mascara. She rubbed on shiny pick lip-gloss and then a second layer of clear lip-gloss. She put on dark eye shadow and added a little glitter above her cheeks and to her eyelids. She smiled at her reflection. She had to admit; she looked good better than good. She gazed at her beautiful reflection. She looked like a goddess. She slipped some money into her pocket for the admission fee at Planet Bang and her annual bus pass. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K dis is the SHORTEST chapter in history!!! And neva mind she's seeing Stanton in the nex chapter, lol. Sorry this chapter was so short the next chapter will probably be short too, but I'm gunna post up the nex chapter up soon…k n don 4get to review if u wanna read the next chapter!!! N no flamers plz…buh feel free to tell me wut I need to work on in the story in a NICE way!!! lol

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO EMAIL THEM LETTING THEM KNOW WENEVER I UPDATe, EMAIL ME AND LET ME KNOW @:

**Hwynwahine101@aol.com**

N if I'm on aim mah screen name is: Hwynwahine101 and feel free to im with me!!!


	8. Jealousy

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl here's the next chappie, lol. SORRY the las chapter was short buh I didn't haf anytin else to write, I mean we ALL know dat happens! N wen u try adding more it jus skrews it up!!! So ya now read n wen ure done tell wut u tink!!! K?!? N does anybody know wut kind of car Vanessa has?!? I mean details n everything? If so kan u include it in ure review, plz…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Eight

__

Jealousy

By: Prtychic_2007

Serena stood waiting impatiently in line outside of Planet Bang. She tapped her fingers against her leg and shifted her weight from her left leg to her right leg. She stood in line waiting to get in, her heart pounding against her chest. She felt disgusted with herself for feeling so excited to see Stanton. She was next to get in. 

The guard waved her in and she walked inside. The music hit her hard, the walls thrumming with vibrations. The lights were flashing and smoke filled the dance club. She smiled as a song began to play. It was one of her favorite songs that her and Jimena always danced to. Suddenly she became sad. How could I? How could she have come here, behind her friends' backs? What kind of friend was she? What would they say if they found out what she was doing? Would they still be her friend? How could Stanton be doing this to her? She had never acted like this over guy. 

Suddenly the song changed and the urge to dance came over her. She moved her body to the beat. Becoming one with the music. She danced her worries away forgetting everything including why she had come here. She lifted her hand above her head; fingertips reaching towards the heavens, the music blending in with her soul. She opened her eyes and saw two guys dancing with her. She grinned to herself and twirled around and away from them and bumped into someone. 

"Serena?" a familiar voice asked. She turned smiling, recognizing the voice. "I was hoping I'd fine you here," Stanton whispered behind her into her ear. He danced behind her. She leaned back against his chest and danced with him. What would her friends say if they saw her? _They'd say you're lucky_, Stanton whispered into her mind smiling. 

"Whatever," she laughed, rolling her eyes at him. How could she like him? He lifted and eyebrow. She shoved him out of her mind, blushing. 

"I like you too," he smiled. She looked away, not wanting to look into his honest, clear blue eyes. "You look beautiful tonight," he complimented. "Like a goddess," he added. She flinched and pulled back. 

"I have to go," she said abruptly. She had done it again. She had spent time with him even though it was wrong. He was a follower and she was a goddess. She was here to protect people from his kind. She made sure she was keeping her thoughts hidden. 

"But you just got here," he said holding onto her hand. 

"I can't," she said pulling back. What was she doing? 

Wait, he pleaded. 

I said I have to go, Serena said pulling her hand out of his. His eyes looked hurt. Could he really like her? Was it some sort of plan to deliver her to the Atrox? 

__

Where can I see you again? He asked. 

__

Come to my house next weekend, Friday night, she said. She paused regretting what she said. She turned to look towards the exit and paused. Her eyes widened and she froze. Catty was near the exit with Josh. What were they doing here? She looked back, but Stanton was gone. She cursed under her breath. Why had she come? She decided to lay low waiting till they moved away from the exit. 

She moved towards the shadows cautiously. She checked her moon amulet making sure that it wasn't glowing; warning her of followers. There was a faint glow, which meant that followers were in the dance club, but not near her. She sighed and checked the exit. Catty and Josh were still there and apparently Catty was totally flirting with him. She smiled, what a flirt? Her moon amulet was glowing bright. Followers. She looked around and spotted Stanton with his group of followers.

Jealousy pulsed through her as she saw a pretty girl with maroon colored hair place a possessive hand on Stanton's shoulder. The girl looked up at him and smiled. Serena's eyes bore into the girl. Then she grew angry with Stanton. Suddenly Stanton looked up surprised. He pushed the girl away; _I thought you had to leave?_

__

Oh so when were you gunna tell me about her? Serena asked angrily. Power gathered in her, but she stopped her natural instinct. 

__

Cassandra? He asked almost laughing. The girl walked away from him and walked onto the dance floor. _I'm not going out with her if that's what you mean,_ he insisted. 

__

As soon as I'm out of here you're here with some girl? Serena asked in disbelief. 

__

She's just some girl with a crush on me, nothing big. It's not like I like her, he said honestly, but Serena didn't believe his act. She had heard of guys cheating on their girlfriends. Wait a second? They were not going out, and they never would. 

She shoved him out and began walking out. Catty and Josh had disappeared. Stanton grabbed her before she could walked out. 

"Let go of me," Serena said trying to get free, but it was no use for Stanton was way to strong. 

"Not till you hear what I have to say," he said holding on to her. She stopped and listened. 

"I'm waiting," Serena said annoyed. 

"I don't like her," Stanton said referring to Cassandra.

"Bull," Serena snapped. 

"I like you," he said. Before Serena knew what she was doing his lips were upon hers. His tongue in her mouth. She pulled back. 

"What are you doing?" Serena asked, both pleased and furious. Serena glanced at the security guards watch. She had missed her bus. Either she was going to ask Catty and her date for a ride and get discovered or she was going to ask Stanton to take her home. And at this moment she was mad at Stanton and at herself.

__

No problem, he grinned. He leaned her up against the wall and they dissolved into shadow. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HA! How was that?!? Lol, so wut did u ppl tink? Well now REVIEW!!! N u better if u wanna know wuts going to happen nex n I mean it!!! I'm not updating till I receive at least 5 reviews!!! So review!!! N if ya kan R/R mah other 2 stories if ya want. Bye : ) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Interruptions

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl I finally received 5 reviews, so here's the nex chapter… N plz read my other story, Hekate's Daughters!!! The nex chapter should b up soon!!! So read n review!!! Hope u lyk da chappie *crosses fingers*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWINGS CHARACTERS!!! N MAY I ADD THAT SHE IS TRULY BRILLIANT, BRAVO!!! 

****

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Nine

__

Interruptions

By: Joanna ( I hate having to put down "Prtychic_2007" instead of my name)

"Were you jealous of Cassandra?" Stanton asked raising an eyebrow. He began to ease into Serena's mind when she stopped him.

"No, of course not," Serena said looking away. The truth was that she was furious at the thought of him being with some other girl. She had remembered Vanessa saying that she had saw a maroon haired girl begin to slice Stanton's name into her skin, but he stopped her. 

"Who was she anyways?" Serena asked acting as if she really didn't care.

"She's one of my followers, part of the group," he said trying to avoid the subject. Serena understood and nodded her head. She glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. Collin would be home soon, very soon. 

"Uh… You better go, my brother, Collin might come home any minute," she warned.

"What about your parents?" he asked. A tear slid down her cheek, but Stanton caught it with the tip of his finger. Her mother had left them when she was only a young child. She missed her very much. When she was little she used to sit by the door hoping that her mother would come home, but she never did. Stanton pulled her towards him and hugged her, sensing her sadness. She still missed her mother. She needed a mother in life. She sometimes grew sad when she saw Vanessa with her mother and wished she had someone to talk to the way she did. She could vaguely remember her mother's face. Only through pictures could she see her face. Serena felt safe and protected in Stanton's arms. He rubbed her back as she tried held back tears. She hardly ever cried. Why now? She wiped away her tears and mascara which was beginning to run. They sat down on her bed and stared into each other's eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he said, and he really seemed to mean it. She looked down at her hands. He took her hands in his and looked into her beautiful eyes. The front door slammed shut and Serena instantly knew that Collin was home. 

"Go," she warned. "Go," she repeated. He looked at her and then took a step back and turned into a dark shadow that drifted out onto her balcony. She sighed and rushed to her bathroom. Luckily her make-up hadn't smeared that much from the tears, but she still redid it. 

"Serena are you up?" Collin whispered outside her door, which was currently shut. 

"Ya," she answered taking off her sandals as she sat onto her bed. 

"You're still up? Where'd you go?" he asked, his eyebrows pinched together. 

"What?" she asked confused. How did her brother know she had been out? 

"Your clothes," he pointed out. "Why are you all dressed up?" 

"Oh," Serena said casually, thinking up an excuse. "I was trying on an outfit," she smiled. "I'm going to Planet Bang tomorrow with Jim-," she added, but he cut her off.

"How can you hang out with her? She thinks she's all tough and shit," he shook his head. Serena laughed. 

"Excuse me, but you're talking about my best friend here," Serena scolded. "And she can probably kick your ass," Serena laughed. Why did Collin and Jimena hate each other so much? Why couldn't they just get along?

"How can you go to Planet Bang all the time?" he asked annoyed. 

"Because it's fun," Serena said irritated by his stupid question.

"That place is for wanna-bes and gremmies," Collin smirked. 

"Whatever," Serena rolled her eyes at him. "Night," she said pushing him out of her room. 

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," he teased and left. She closed her door and locked it. She turned; her eyes closed and leaned against the door.

"I thought he'd never leave," Stanton said as a devilish grin crept across his face. Serena's eyes widened fearing Collin would hear him or her. 

"What are you doing?" Serena asked as he walked over to her. He was now only about a step away. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her full on the lips. _What does it look like I'm doing?_ Serena gave up and kissed him back hard. How could she? But at this moment she didn't really care for all her thoughts and worries seemed to drift away. Was he doing this to her? No, she just didn't seem to care for some weird reason. After a while they moved onto her bed still kissing. But she stopped knowing that she had gone way, way to far. 

"I can't," she muttered through his kisses. He finally pulled away leaving her breathless. She had never kissed so long with a guy before. Actually the first time they kissed was her _real_ first kiss. She had kissed guys before when playing spin the bottle at parties, but nothing this intense. She leaned back eyeing him wondering how many girls he had dated. How many he had kissed this way before. He was immortal and his father was some king from long ago. _I've never felt this way about anyone before_, he said into her mind. She wondered if he was telling the truth. _I am_, he insisted. She clicked her tongue ring nervously against her teeth trying to believe him. 

"I really need to get some rest," Serena said covering her mouth as she yawned. She raised her arms above her head exposing her mid-riff. He nodded knowingly. "Me and my friends are going to Planet Bang tomorrow," she said. She wondered if she should have said that, it seemed too much of an invitation, making her seem desperate. 

"I'll see you then," he said and dissolved into shadow once again. Serena stood and took in a deep breath and then fell onto her bed. She smiled to herself. She liked Stanton so much. How could it be possible to like a follower so much? He was extremely handsome and sexy. She paused and laughed to herself remembering Jimena's premonition. He didn't grab her, he hugged her. She liked him more than she had liked anyone before. How could this be wrong when it seemed so right? She slipped into her new cute, pink care bear pajamas and went to sleep dreaming of Stanton. Sooner or later she was going to have to face reality. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena is sooooo lucky to have a guy like Stanton… If only he were _real_ *sighs*. Well anyways review n tell me wut u thought about my chapter I wrote, n no flamers!!! Plz… : ) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. Meadows Mall

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey ppl I would jus REALLY lyk to thank u fur all the reviews!!! Plz keep on reviewin… N now read up! Buh lemme warn u :Caution: dis chapter isn't mah best work I wrote it lyk in 15 minutes Bcuz a lot of ppl haf been emailin n askin me to update so here's mah newest chapter n hey u guys should b glad dat I update lyk all the time n don take lyk a week to update, k?!? well READ

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Ten

__

Meadows Mall

By: Joanna

Collin knocked at her door, waking Serena up. "Not know I'm sleeping," she groaned. She looked at her clock, but it was facing the wall. Odd, she didn't remember doing that? 

"Phone," he yelled and stopped knocking. 

"At this hour?" she asked kicking off her covers. 

"It's eleven ten," he said opening her door. She gave him a puzzled look. He was right. She looked at her clock wondering how she had slept so long.

"Can she call you back?" he asked, speaking into the phone. "Okay, bye," he said and pressed the TALK button. 

"Who was it?" Serena asked pulling her hair back into a scrunchie. 

"I don't know," he shrugged. "They said they'd call back later." 

"Well did it sound like a girl, a guy, anyone?" she asked irritated. She began to make her bed and opened up her silky light blue curtains. The sun's rays came pouring into her room, causing her to cover her eyes.

"I don't know?" he answered looking out her window. "Gotta go, the waves are calling," he smiled and darted out of her room. She rolled her eyes at him and went into her bathroom to get cleaned up. 

She changed into an orange halter-top and a simple, faded knee-high jean skirt. She added on fluorescent yellow, orange, and pink rubber bands to her wrists and slipped on some light orange platform sandals. She walked over to her jewelry boxes and took out two pairs of hoop earrings. She put on the yellow hoop earrings first, which were slightly bigger then the other pair and then she put on her orange pair. She went downstairs and ate breakfast. 

"Jimena?" Serena asked. 

"Ya?" she answered. 

"So what are you doing today?" Serena asked casually. 

"_Nada_, nothing."

"Wanna go to Meadows Mall (k dats a made up mall)?" Serena asked. 

"Who's going?" 

"Us and I'm gunna call up Catty and Vanessa. Maybe we can see a movie too," Serena smiled. 

"Sure I'll be over in an hour," Jimena answered. 

"See you then."

"Bye." 

"Bye," Serena said and hung up. Serena grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cabinet along with a spoon and cereal. She opened the refrigerator door and took out a gallon of milk, which was halfway filled. She finished up and called Vanessa and Catty. 

****

An hour later…

"Hey chica," Jimena greeted as she walked through the front door, which had been unlocked for her.

"Hey," Serena smiled flipping through the channels. 

"Where's Catty and Vanessa?" she asked scanning the room. 

"They're meeting us there," Serena said and turned off the TV. "Ready?"

"Yup," she smiled and took a step back. "Nice outfit," she complimented. "Bright and happy."

"I dunno I just felt like wearing something different," Serena shrugged.

"It looks like something Vanessa would wear," she pointed out. "But hey it looks awesome on you _chica_," she smiled. 

"Like the clothes," Serena said returning the compliment. Jimena wore a velvet spaghetti strap shirt over a black long sleeved fishnet top. Her leather hip-huggers reflected the sun's rays and her Doc Martens looked polished. "You going goth on me?" Serena laughed.

"I was just in the mood," she smiled. Her thick wavy black hair fell in her face, but she quickly pulled back. "How much you got on you?" she asked lifting perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Round twenty or thirty," Serena answered.

"I might need to borrow," she said and they left through the front door in conversation. Thirty minutes later they waited outside Dillard's waiting for Catty and Vanessa. 

"When are they coming?" Jimena asked impatiently. 

"There," Serena pointed. Catty and Vanessa walked over to them in a fit of giggles. 

"What's up?" Jimena greeted. 

"What's so funny?" Serena asked confused. She looked around the mall and almost everywhere there were couples walking hand in hand. She seeped into Catty's mind to see what on earth was so funny.'

Hey?" Catty said and stopped laughing. "I don't know if you forgot, but I can talk," she scolded. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what was so funny," Serena apologized as her tongue ring nervously clicked against her teeth. 

"No its just that there was this really cute skateboarder who was like totally showing off in front of us," she began.

"Yah, and then he tried doing some trick and he totally ate it," Vanessa finished for her. 

"It was so funny," Catty smiled. 

"No its not," Vanessa put in. "Don't you feel the least bit sorry for him?"

"I guess…" Catty shrugged it off. 

"Well let's get shopping," Serena smiled changing the subject. 

"And by the way you guys act so immature," Jimena teased.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked. She had not said a thing.

"I mean Catty and Vanessa," she corrected.

"Thank you," Serena smiled and looked at Catty and Vanessa.

"Hey?" they both said in unison. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey remember I tol u dis chapter wouldn't b as great as the las ones buh hey gimme sum credit k?!? well newyz plz review n da nex chapter is gunna b on Stanton n Serena *yay, cheers in the bakroun* well dat chapter is gunna b more serious, I know wen u hear serious it sounds boring… well it's not gunna b cuz they're gunna haf to "talk". N ppl I'm begging u puh-leez review Daughters Of The Dark Moon!!! N include in the review if u tink I sould go on!!! K?!? puh-leez… n the nex chapter fur Living La Vida will b up soon!!! K well review!!! N read "Familiar Love", which by a fantastic author, MagzDD. R/R dat which is now complete!!! And it's a G-R-E-A-T story from Stanton's POV, so plz read n review dat n she's working on the sequel so hurry!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Note to MagzDD: Tanx fur the idea! As fur others who r reading dis jus ignore it, k?!? thanx again magz!!! Nex chapter will b dedicated to you!!!


	11. Talk: Part One

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey ppl, sorry the las chappie sucked, buh I had writers block!!! K well I hope this chapter is better n not as horrible as the las one. N this chapter has been broken up into two parts!!! K well read!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS!!!

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Eleven

__

Talk: Part One

By: Joanna

****

This chapter is dedicated to Maggie for giving me the idea and helping me go through my horrible writers block!!! THANX!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Over here!" Vanessa waved Jimena and Serena over to them. They stood in line waiting to get into Planet Bang. Josh and Michael stood with them talking. 

"Hey," Catty smiled. Her metallic mini skirt reflected the street lamp's light along with the matching halter-top and glitter that covered her body. Serena eyed her bellybutton, she had painted a design around it and a silver hoop pierced her flesh. (n yes she has her bellybutton pierced if u've read the series u'd know n Jimena also has her bellybutton pierced n it says dat in book 2) Vanessa also wore an identical outfit only she wore a tube-top and her skirt was a bit longer with slits up the sides. 

Serena smiled back. She nervously scanned the line searching for Stanton. 

"Hey _chica quen buscas_, who you looking for?" Jimena asked looking around. She crossed her arms in front of her chest; she wore a purple halter and a tight black leather pants. 

"No one," Serena shrugged. She needed to talk to Stanton. They really needed to talk about what was going on between them. Nobody would accept their relationship. Followers would be furious and the daughters wouldn't trust her anymore if they found them together. She didn't know if she should tell her friends about it and plus there was no way for her to explain. 

"Hey look at those _vatos_ checking us out," Jimena grinned. She flashed them a sly smiled and turned back to Serena. 

"They seem older." Serena glanced at them from the corner of her eye. They seemed around nineteen maybe eighteen. 

"It's not like a like them or anything," Jimena laughed. "Hey you know Morgan likes _tu hermano_, your brother?"

"What?" Serena asked her eyes shocked. 

"Ya well today at the mall I heard her and her little _amigas_, friends and she was talking about how hot your brother is," Jimena grinned. Serena lifted an eyebrow. Could that be true? It seemed true.

"No wonder she always comes over so that I can read the cards for her," Serena said in thought. She hated the idea of Morgan using her to get close to her brother. "Anyways Collin would never fall for her," Serena laughed. Jimena and her were having their own conversation on Morgan while Catty and Vanessa talked to Michael and Josh about rock bands.

"Hey why would you be telling me this?" Serena asked puzzled. Did Jimena feel jealous? Could Jimena like her brother just a little?

"Hey don't take this the wrong way," Jimena cautioned her. "Hey I know what you're thinking and I don't like your brother. If you don't believe me you can do a mind scan on me," Jimena said.

Serena rolled her eyes at her and shifted her weight to her other foot. She wore a red halter that was tied behind her neck and three times down her back along with graffiti sprayed ultra low-rise hip hugging black jeans. 

"Come on," Vanessa said dragging them behind her through the entrance. She let go of them, "Hey I'll be back I'm gunna dance with Michael for a little while." Serena nodded. 

"Little while," Jimena elbowed Serena and rolled her eyes. 

"Be back," Catty smiled and walked off with Josh. 

"Guess that leaves you and me," Serena smiled and anxiously looked around the club for Stanton. Where was he? He said he'd be here.

"Let's get on the dance floor," Jimena smiled and began pushing through the couples who watched the dancers and shared discreet kisses. Serena smiled and followed behind her. The music switched to a faster beat. The sweaty bodies bobbed together and sexual desire was seen in guys' eyes as they checked out girls dancing sinuously. 

Jimena finally stopped and Serena joined her side. They looked at each other and nodded, waiting for the perfect moment to dance and join the music. Finally that moment arrived and they did a couple quick steps and spun around. They put their hands above their heads and moved their hips to the beat and slowly bent lower and lower. "Here," Jimena said and tossed Serena two light sticks. A lot of kids there danced with light sticks, but weren't fast enough to dance with the music. 

"Where'd you get them from?" Serena asked and snapped the light sticks causing them to glow a fluorescent green.

"Mall," she shouted over the loud music and snapped her light sticks too. Serena began to twirl them faster and faster in her hands and danced to the music. People turned to watch them. Jimena twirled her light sticks faster then her, but Serena wasn't as experienced as her. The song finally stopped and people clapped. She smiled along with Jimena, beats of sweat ran down her forehead, but she quickly wiped them away. Then she spotted Stanton walking towards her looking extremely sexy, handsome, and dangerous. Her heart seemed to skip a heart beat. She nervously glanced at Jimena who didn't notice him. 

"Hey I'm kinda tired I think I'm going to get a drink," Serena lied. Stanton was getting closer. 

"Want me to go with you?" she asked. 

"No that's okay," Serena smiled and began to walk away. 

"I'll be waiting for you," she smiled and immediately two guys began dancing towards her. 

Serena looked around and sighed relieved that Vanessa and Catty were no where near her. How could she be doing this? She pushed threw the dancers trying to get to Stanton. Finally she stood in front of him, his eyes lingered on her body and then returned to her face. 

_You looked awesome out there_, he whispered into her mind. 

Thanks, she smiled. _Let's go somewhere else where no one can see us_, she smiled. He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. She smiled back and he kissed her forehead and brought her closer to him. She breathed in his expensive smelling cologne. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away, _We need to talk_.

****

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K well if ya ppl want to know wuts gunna happen nex u better review!!! I'm warning ya!!! If u guys don review ure not reading the second part!!! N also puh-leez review Daughters Of The Dark Moon!!! I'm begging u!!! N no flamers!!! K?!? N read "Familiar Love", which by a fantastic author, MagzDD. R/R dat which is now complete!!! And it's a G-R-E-A-T story from Stanton's POV, so plz read n review dat n she's working on the sequel so hurry! REVIEW, bi n if ya want u can email me…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. Talk: Part Two

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey ppl!!! THAX fur all the reviews!!! I've reached 50 sumtin' *cheers n the background* I'm so happy n I hope to receive more, lol. Well sorry the second part took lyk forevers to come out, I'm sorry, but I've been really busy… o hope the nex chapter doesn't take that long to come out… well read up n then review!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter 12 

__

Talk: Part Two

By: Joanna

What's wrong? He asked his arms pulling her up against him. He lifted her chin, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. 

__

I'm serious we need to talk. Serena said into his mind as she looked into his caring blue eyes.

__

About what? Stanton asked. 

"Us," she said simply. He nodded.

"Let's go somewhere quiet," he said pulling her through the dancers. She followed him willingly. She liked him so much, but their kind of relationship was forbidden. 

"I think we should go outside," Serena shouted over the loud music. She scanned the area making sure her friends were nowhere in sight. He pulled towards the exit and through the dancing bodies until they were finally outside. 

"I know what you're going to say," Stanton said, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. She was planning on telling him that they shouldn't see each other anymore because it was too dangerous. She bit her lower lip. "I'm willing to risk everything to be with you," he said. Serena knew that he was telling the truth, but accepting it was even harder. 

"Me too," she smiled. "But…" she began to say, but he silenced her with a kiss. "Stanton," she pleaded, but he kissed her yet again. Why couldn't she just let go of her worries? For once she decided to forget everything and just enjoy the moment. She kissed him back passionately. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Their bodies seem to melt together and her worries seemed to drift away. 

He finally pulled away, "Serena I more than like you." She knew what was coming next, but she couldn't handle it. It was just too much for her. 

"Stanton we can't do this," Serena said reasonably. "If others found out," she paused and looked at him. 

"I know," he said sadly. 

"I have to get back inside," She said looking down. "Can you?" she asked. She needed to get back inside and there was no way she was going to stand in line. 

He grinned and pulled her up against him, her head rested on his chest and then they slowly dissolved into shadow…

****

Inside Planet Bang…

"Hey _chica_, I never knew it took so long to get a drink," she grinned. 

"I was just talking to Kimberly," Serena lied.

"Who?" Jimena asked puzzled.

"She's in my Geometry class, you don't know her," Serena lied once again. 

"Oh well," Jimena shrugged. "Hey check out all these _vatos_," she smiled. 

"They're all into you," Serena grinned. A lot of the guys thought that Serena and Jimena looked good, but they couldn't just ditch their girlfriends. 

"Really?" she asked laughing. 

"You know it girl," Serena laughed. She smiled at the all the guys who were checking her out. However, none of them had the same effect on her like Stanton did. She looked around and spotted Stanton in the back along with his followers; Kelly, Cassandra, Murray, Tymmie, and Karyl. Stanton smiled noticing her stare, but she quickly turned back to Jimena.

"Wanna look for Catty?" Serena asked lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

"Sure," she shrugged. They began to push through scanning heads; looking for Catty. Serena pushed with her mind until she finally found Catty. She sat alone at a table drinking a Pepsi and seemed sad. What happened?

"Tables," Serena motioned to Catty who was sitting down. 

"What's up with her?" Jimena wondered aloud. They quickly rushed to her side. "Hey?" Jimena smiled. 

"What's with you?" Serena asked caringly. She tried to enter her mind, but everything was all mixed up it was like one gigantic puzzle. 

"Josh," she muttered angrily. 

"Okay…" Jimena seemed confused.

"What did he do?" Serena asked puzzled.

"One word, Morgan," she said angrily.

"What the hell did that _puta_, bitch do this time?" Jimena asked angrily, her eyes instinctively searching the room for her.

"Tell us the whole story," Serena demanded as she sat down next to her friend, but Jimena stood.

"Well I was dancing with Josh… Morgan came up and started dissing me. She totally embarrassed me in front of him. But that's not just it… she asked him if he wanted to dance right? Then I just left him and well here I am," She said as she crushed the Pepsi can in her hand. 

"What about that Josh guy?" Jimena asked. "What did he do?" 

"He didn't even walk after me… and there they are dancing," she motioned to behind Serena. Serena turned and watched Morgan dance seductively with Josh, who was taking in every bit of her. Serena turned disgustedly.

"That bitch," Jimena muttered and began walking towards them. Serena jumped up and held her back. 

"Don't," Serena warned. "You'll just make it worse," Serena added. Jimena nodded and they turned back to Catty, who forced a false smile on her face. 

"Can you take me home?" Catty asked Jimena.

"_Claro que si, _of course," Jimena smiled.

"What about Vanessa?" Serena asked.

"She's probably forgotten us," Catty shrugged and stood up. "Michael," she said simply, and with that they left. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK now stop!!! Go down to where it says "submit review" and click on GO and then type in wut u thought about the chappie in the window dat popped up k?!? well NO flamerz! N I'll try to update soon!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	13. Confessions

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Hey ppl here's the nex chappie! Well I hope everone like the last chapter and I want to apologize once again for taking 4ever to post that chapter up!!! Well read up!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS!!! I'M JUST BORING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING!!!

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Thirteen

__

Confessions

By: Joanna

Serena walked home from Catty's house Thursday night. She had gone over to Catty's house to work on a school project with her. A cold breeze blew past her causing her to tighten her grip to her new crème colored leather jacket. The heels to her matching leather knee-high boots clicked against the concrete sidewalk. She paused when she heard voices in the cemetery across the street from her. Could it be followers? She instinctively hid her prescreens when she noticed her moon amulet glowing. "Leave me alone," she heard a female voice say. She had no choice, but to go and help whomever it was.

She cautiously walked across the street and through the entrance of the cemetery. She listened for movement or voices behind an old oak tree. She heard two people talking, bit couldn't make out the words. She tiptoed behind another tree closer to where the voices came from. Finally she crouched behind a bush near two head stones and saw two figures. One looked like a guy and the other was definitely a girl. She eyed the guy whom she figured was a follower who was trying to crossover the girl. 

"Look into my eyes," he said to the girl as he lifted her chin. Serena recognized that voice… could it be? "The Atrox can give you powers and immortality," he continued. It was… Stanton. Anger pulsed through her and she accidentally let her guard down and Stanton turned towards her. Serena hid herself and crawled behind another tree and stood. Stanton shook his head and began a mental conversation with the girl. How could he? She had to confront him and save the girl. She felt disgusted as she remembered the passionate kiss they had shared last week. She cursed under her breath and stood tall. She took a step forward.

"Leave her alone," Serena ordered. She couldn't even look at him she was full of disgust.

"Serena?" Stanton asked breaking his hold of the girl, who seemed confused. 

"What's going on?" the blond girl asked dumbfounded. She looked at Stanton then at Serena and shook her head. 

"Leave," Serena said taking a step towards Stanton. She summoned her power; sparks flew from her fingertips. "How could you?" Serena asked. She fought tears and looked into his deep blue eyes. 

"Serena I can explain," he pleaded. How could she have ever like him? She sent a powerful wave at him. Why wasn't he blocking her attacks? 

"What's wrong with you?" Serena yelled at him. 

"I'm a follower and that's what I do," he said looking down.

"Ya, well I'm a goddess and this is what I do," Serena snapped and sent him another powerful, invisible wave.

"Serena I'm sorry," he said taking a step closer. 

"Keep your apology," Serena said coldly. She couldn't look at him. She looked down at a tombstone. 

__

I'm really sorry. Stanton said as he held her arms. She shoved him out of her mind and tried to pull free, but he wasn't letting go. "I promise I'll never do that again," he said lifting her chin. 

"Keep your promises," Serena said as tear slid down her soft pink cheek. 

"I know you don't mean that," he whispered. "I promise."

"Fine," Serena smiled. How could she not accept an offer from such a handsome guy? He was extremely handsome and sexy in a dark, dangerous way. 

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She and Catty had spent an hour doing each other's make-up and hair for the fun of it after they finished their project. He kissed her neck and seeped into her mind, but pulled out suddenly. 

"What's wrong?" Serena asked Stanton confused as he studied the shadows. 

"Followers," he said. "I better take you home."

"I can walk on my own," Serena said. She didn't need him protecting her. She could handle herself after all she was a goddess. 

"It's not safe," he said brushing a curly strand of hair away from her eye. 

"What's wrong?" Serena asked sensing Stanton was hiding something from her. "You're hiding something from me," Serena said matter-of-factly.

"Nothing, come on let's go," he said taking her hand.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on," Serena said and planted her feet in the ground firmly.

"Serena this isn't the time for this," Stanton said walking to her. 

"Well I'm not moving tell you tell me what's going on," Serena snapped. Stanton sighed as Serena eyed him. For a few seconds he stood still in some sort of trance. Serena's eyes widened worried. What was happening to him? She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his handsome face. She jumped when he grabbed her arm. "What happened?" Serena asked taking a step back.

"I just manipulated them," Stanton shrugged as he let go of her arm. Serena crossed her arms in front of her chest. Silence fell over them and they not a single word escaped from either one's lips. 

"Well I better go," Serena said looking around as she broke the silence. He nodded. She walked past him as she brushed against him. He suddenly turned. 

"Don't go… not yet," Stanton pleaded. She looked into his eyes and stopped. 

"What?" Serena asked knowing it was time to get home.

"Serena I really, really like you," Stanton said pulling her to him. Serena blushed as she looked into his honest blue eyes. 

"I really like you too… you're all I can think about," Serena confessed as she bit her lower lip. She felt totally exposed now that she had let out her feelings towards him. 

"I've been drawn to you since the first time our minds met in combat," he continued. "I more than like you Serena." Serena knew what he was about to tell her and the truth was she felt the same exact way towards him. "I, I love you," he said with love, care, and honesty in his words. 

"I know," Serena said knowingly. "And I feel the same way about you," Serena smiled. He cupped her face and kissed her. Serena loved him and he loved her. This was what she had dreamed about when she was younger. His tongue slid into her mouth, exploring every inch of her warm mouth. Serena kissed him back eagerly. They finally pulled back drowning in their love for each other, but that love, that flame of love and compassion could not be, could not exist in the world they lived in.

a/n: so how wuz dat?!? Well puh-leez REVIEW!!! Read my other stories: Revenio Deas, Living La Vida, and Daughters Of The Dark Moon. And plz check out my other story: Immortal Kiss… which is on FictionPress.com and my pen name is Prtychic_2007... well review if u ppl wanna know wut happens nex, *slams her palm on forehead for not makin up a cliffe* o ya sorry if it's lyk not revised I mean heck it's 11 sumtin for cryin out loud so don be hatin' jus review…


	14. The Kiss

((a/n: hey ppl, sorry I hafnt updated in a while… I'm lyk currently working on about 9 stories, so sorry, but I promise to start updating sooner since Xmas break is lyk gunna start this Friday fur me!!! YAY! I can update a LOT now! Lol, well here's the newest chapter… Review wen ure done reading!!!))

****

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTER'S… I'M JUST BORROWING THEM!!!

****

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Fourteen

__

The Kiss

By: Partychic-2007

Serena was currently rummaging through her closet for an outfit to wear tonight to Planet Bang. "Hurry Serena, we're supposed to meet Catty _y _(and) Vanessa in like half an hour at Planet Bang," Jimena said impatiently. Jimena was ready in black leather pants, black halter, and black platform sandals. Gold glitter covered her tanned figure and a sweet smelling scent radiated off of her body. It was definitely Victoria Secret perfume. 

"I know, I know," Serena replied grabbing a black see-through top, silky black bra, and black leather pants. She couldn't find anything else to wear and since Jimena was wearing black she decided she would also. 

"_Negro_, black? You going goth on me?" Jimena laughed. 

"Look at you," Serena laughed as she rushed into her bathroom and stripped out of her clothes and into the clothes she had taken from her closet.

"I guess you do have a point," Jimena hollered back. 

Serena rolled her eyes at her comment, "Hey can you get me my black boots?"

"_Si_, yes, but how are you gunna dance in boots?" Jimena asked. 

"How do you dance in platforms?" Serena asked as she looked into her bathroom mirror and rubbed on foundation, brushed on blush, redrew her eyes liner, and put on thick mascara. 

"Your gunna have sore feet _chica_," Jimena warned as she opened the bathroom door and handed them to her. Serena took them and slipped them on. She looked at her reflection; she was missing lip-gloss and glitter.

"Where's the-" 

"Glitter?" Jimena grinned; she motioned her head to the container that lay besides her. "And hurry, I'll be in the car," Jimena said and left. 

Serena quickly rubbed on the glitter and applied some lip-gloss to her kissable lips. "There," she said to herself and rushed out of the bathroom and to Jimena's car…

****

Inside Planet Bang…

"So what took you so long?" Catty asked as they walked into the dance club. 

"I couldn't find something to wear," Serena shrugged.

"What's up with the black?" Vanessa asked lifting an eyebrow. Serena and Jimena both looked at each other and shrugged. Serena looked at Vanessa, wearing the opposite of her. Light colors; a light pink tube top shimmered in the light, a faded mini jean skirt hung low on her waist with green, yellow, and light pink belts. She wore white-heeled sandals along with white fishnet gloves, which reached her elbows and with her fingers poking out through holes in her gloves. Catty wore a green T, white leather mini, white calf-length boots, and white fishnets. Green gems sparkled in her curled hair and she wore green hoop earrings. 

"Question, did we come here to party or discuss our _ropa_, clothes?" Jimena asked, who looked a little irritated. 

"Party," Catty cheered. "And look who's here," she murmured as Michael walked over to them. Serena felt sorry for Catty because now that Vanessa was dating Michael she wasn't spending that much time with Catty.

"Hi Michael," Vanessa smiled her hundred-watt smile.

"Hey Nessa," Michael smiled back and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'll be right back," Vanessa grinned as her and Michael disappeared onto the dance floor. 

"Cheer up Cat," Serena smiled. "Us three can still have a good time."

"Ya cause we're _suave_," Jimena grinned and bumped hips with Catty, who was smiling again. 

"Let's tare up the dance floor!" Catty cheered and pulled Jimena and Serena with her. The three of them pushed through the dancers finding a place where they could dance and not be squished by everyone else. They finally stopped and took their places. Jimena stood in the middle with Catty and Serena at her sides. 

Serena closed her eyes and let the music flow through her, waiting for the moment to dance. The beat was moving fast, but she knew she could keep up. She smiled as one of her favorite songs began to play and so she began to sway to the music. Her hands reached up above her head as she swayed her hips sinuously. Jimena twirled and did a few dance steps. Catty joined her and soon Serena. Serena slid forward and let her hands run up her sides and through her tantalizing hair. She spread her legs and bent down with her hands now gliding down her legs to her ankles and did a body roll up and spun around. Heads turned and people stopped dancing. Catty was nowhere to be seen. Serena figured she was dancing somewhere else with another guy. Jimena danced over to her and Serena did the same.

Jimena placed her left hand on Serena's right side of her waist, and Serena placed her right hand on Jimena's left side of her waist. They moved closer to each other as their hips moved to the beat and slowly began to bend down lower and lower, Serena's thighs ached but she kept on moving to the beat. The music claimed her and there was no way she was backing down from dancing. Jimena and Serena's free hands were up in the air swaying as they both did body rolls moving outward. Soon a guy moved between them and Serena laughed as she began to dance on his right side and Jimena on his left side. The song soon ended and Serena was dying of thirst by now. 

"I'm gunna go get something to drink!" Serena shouted over the loud music, but it was no use because all Jimena did to respond was point to her ear and shake her head, which Serena figured meant that she couldn't here. Serena rolled her eyes and took off heading towards the tables where drinks were available. 

Just then she spotted two people dancing together closely, very closely. It was a girl with long, lustrous blond hair and a guy with shaggy blond hair. He seemed so familiar… reminding her of Stanton. Then all of a sudden the girl pulled the guy into a forceful kiss, but a few seconds later the guy pulled back and said something, but Serena couldn't see his face, all she could see was his blond hair and tall buff figure. _No it couldn't be_, Serena said to herself and shrugged it off. However, just before she could turn away the guy looked over to her. Serena's eyes widened in shock as she saw his face! How could it be? How could he do this to her? Didn't he say that he loved her? Why did he let that girl kiss him? 

((a/n: DunDunDun… okay obviously we all know who this person is, and if u don't know then that's pretty damn sad… lol, well what did you think?!? HOLD THAT THOUGHT!!! Okay… now scroll down and submit a review including what you thought! K?!? well I g2g and study for my stupid semester exams, so the soonest something will be posted will be this weekend… Stay in tune for the nex chappie!!!))

((a/nn: Hey ppl check out my other fic "Revenio Deabus" along wit my others! And keep r/r'n))


	15. Complications

(A/n: before I begin with the 15th chapter I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews!!! I've got 100 reviews and that's all thanks to u ppl, who totally rock!!! The following ppl are those who reviewed or having me on some list of theirs and who I'd like to thank very very much (I'm listing the pen names in no particular order): Nymbis of the Underworld, goddess, Jennifer, BloodDevil, Beth Nolan, xbrokenfairyx, MagzDD, Lady Jellybean, Midnight Cobra, ghghjgh, Jackie, Magsy, jade, Andrea Green, jmagiq, SailorNova2, Matti Russell, Tinuviel Firestorm, Anne, Shortyroc22, tzipora, Anna, chameliongirl, Chi7890, crazy child, M_Goddess, Kaitlynn, cv, SystemOfaDowncrazied, Jordan, Jimena-Rocks, Sarah, SassyMorq, Karen, goddess, serena1goddessfan, kitty-jinx, spikes lover, zoe, Gjess86, and SpikeBuffy4ever, but especially to my FIRST reviewer, MagzDD and my 100th reviewer, Nymbis of the Underworld!!! Thank u all and plz keep reviewing!!!)  
  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Lynne Ewing's fascinating characters; I'm only borrowing them for the time being!!!  
  
  
Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love  
Chapter Fifteen**

__

Complications

By: ~bLaCk RoSe~  
  
  


~*~  
Serena's face heated with anger as she backed away and bumped into a couple. "Whoa watch it," the guy said in a friendly manner. Serena smiled weakly and continued pushing through the crowd not knowing in which direction she was going. She looked back to see Stanton following her smoothly. He moved so graceful yet quickly and dangerous like a snake, a snake that was a threat to the daughters of the moon.  
  
"Serena wait," he said behind her and gently tugged at her arm. She turned and glared at him, disgusted with him and herself. How could she have such feelings for one of her enemies? He was her enemy and couldn't be trusted, right?  
  
"What do you want?" Serena asked, glad that her voice was unaffected by her feelings and sounded strong and confident.   
  
"Before you get all mad let me explain," he said calmly. She looked into his honest, piercing blue eyes, but broke away.   
  
"And just what exactly is there to explain? I saw you with my own two eyes and I sure did see you kiss that, that-" she paused not wanting to use such fowl language.   
  
"Be rational Serena," Stanton sighed and pulled her closer, but she pushed him away angrily, remembering what she'd witnessed moments ago.  
  
"Rational?" Serena snapped.   
  
"Look there's nothing between me and Yvonne," he confessed. She saw the honesty in his eyes, but couldn't accept his confession.   
  
"Yvonne? That's her name?" Serena asked in disbelief. Her muscles became tense and her hand formed tight fists that wanted to grip a bat and swing as hard as she could, shattering glass into millions of pieces.  
  
"You know I don't like her. If it's anyone I like it's you, Serena," he said, his voice a pleading whisper. He drew her closer to him into an innocent embrace causing the chaotic event from just moments ago to fade away… (A/n: remember that Stanton can manipulate ppl's minds, but don't think he's evil by doing this to her, he's only easing away her doubt and letting her true feelings surface)

"Stanton, please don't," she begged as he pulled her against him. She didn't want to fall for a guy, who she couldn't have, a guy that was meant to be hated by her and not loved by her. Her enemy, yet her lover.

"Serena," he whispered her name as if enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue in a lazy and sexy manner. She reluctantly looked into his icy blue eyes warmed by the undeniable feeling of love. She was numb at the core... she couldn't do this. _Yes you can_. He whispered into her mind in a soothing sensation, easing her reluctance away. She bit her lower lip, a habit of hers and clicked the barbell that pierced her tongue against her teeth. How could she feel this way towards someone? How could this be happening?

"Stanton you know we shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong and…" she sighed wishing this were all some sort of awkward dream she'd soon awake from, but it wasn't and she knew this was as real as the feelings she felt towards him. The love she felt towards him was like a flame burning inside of her and only he could control it. "It's just wrong," she said shaking her head, knowing that their kind of relationship would never be accepted. 

"I love you, Serena," he whispered, a whisper that she heard clearly although the music was still loud. She fought back tears and smiled. 

"I love you," she confessed as he brought her ever so close and tilted her head up towards his. Soon his lips met hers and she only felt a single thing, love. His lips parted hers and his tongue entered her mouth exploring and tasting. But that one intimate moment was shattered suddenly.

"Serena?" Serena abruptly pulled away and out of Stanton's arms. She knew exactly whose voice that belonged to and dreaded the thought of having to explain such a complicated situation to her **best friend **(hint::hint). 

"I can explain," Serena said as she turned, the blood draining from her head and a sudden wave of nausea washed over her as she desperately thought of a good explanation.

~*~  
  
(A/n: this chapter was dedicated to u ppl, my reviewers, and I kinda had to change the story around to get this scene into the story, but o well I can create something to go along with it… and I'm truly sorry that this chapter wasn't very long, but I promise that my next chapter will be up as soon as possible… I'm hoping some time this week or at the latest next week, and plz plz plz plz be nice and responsible ;) and leave me a review cause it does seem to give me inspiration and speeds up the process of me updating!!! Thanks u once again ppl for ure generous reviews and feel free to email me with any suggestions for future chapters! Until my next chapter…)


	16. Cat Fight

(A/n: Thanx for the reviews!!! Keep um coming and you'll keep seeing more chapters, lol, but seriously thanx cuz all ure reviews really keep the inspiration flowing… and I'm planning to re-edit all my previous chapters so that they're more readable, and I'll also try on quicker updates! So plz r/r)

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERS!!!

****

Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love

Chapter Sixteen

__

Cat Fight

By: bLAcK RoSe  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? Explain what?" Jimena asked confused. Serena studied her and quickly turned around, but Stanton was gone. She let out a sigh of relief because she knew that he had understood her sudden change and had disappeared. 

"Nothing," Serena shrugged. She was about to push into Jimena's mind when suddenly Morgan bumped into her. 

"What the hell," Morgan muttered as she backed a few steps away from her and looked from her to Jimena. "What the hell are you two _freaks_ doing here?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Serena asked angrily. She had tried being nice to Morgan and ignoring her nasty little comments, but she'd had enough of her and she wasn't going to take anymore.  
  
"What are you talking about, Morgan? Cause the only freak _yo miro_, I see, is you," Jimena laughed. Serena could sense Jimena's struggle to keep calm and not come pounding down on Morgan. 

"Here Morgan," a perky blond said from behind with a coke in each hand, and eyed Serena and Jimena with disgust, which ticked Jimena off even more. "Who are _they_?"  
  
"Just a couple of nobodies from La Brea," Morgan shrugged and took her drink; however, just as she was about to take it the coke 'accidentally' slipped out of her grasp and onto Jimena. "Oh my gosh, Jimena I'm so sorry," Morgan smirked.   
  
"Sorry my ass, b****!" Jimena muttered as she quickly wiped away at the coke. She then looked up at Morgan with hate, anger, and revenge sizzling in her eyes. The perky blond, who had brought Morgan her drink, was now in a fit of giggles, causing people to turn and watch with expectations of a cat fight.   
  
"Chill Jimena it was just an accident," Morgan smirked.   
  
"Yea chill," the blond echoed. Serena simply kept looking from Jimena to Morgan hoping they wouldn't make a scene and get them kicked out of Planet Bang.   
  
"Oh I'll f***ing chill once I've kicked your ass, Morgan," Jimena glared.   
  
"Jimena don't," Serena warned as she saw Jimena's hands form tight, angry fists at her sides. "Not here."  
  
"Gotta run," Morgan said suddenly and turned on her heels heading towards the doors.  
  
"The little pussy, running away like a coward," Jimena hissed as she started after her. Serena hated getting caught up in-between, and didn't think she'd be able to break up a fight between the two of them. On the other hand, she was pretty sure Jimena would kick her ass, and that Morgan couldn't fight for jack shit. She sighed and followed quickly behind Jimena, hoping she'd be able to stop her before things got ugly…

****

OUTSIDE IN THE PARKING LOT…  
"Come here b****!" Jimena roared as she grabbed Morgan by the shoulder. Morgan immediately turned and took a few steps back, leaving some distance between the two.   
  
"Jimena!" Serena called as she exited Planet Bang; however, Jimena was paying no attention to her, and the blond who had been with Morgan inside was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm sick of your shit! Who the hell do you think you are, thinking you own the damn place? You're no better than me or anyone else, cause you're just a stuck up little b****," Jimena said slamming Morgan up against a white convertible 99' Ford Mustang.   
  
"It was an accident with the drink, it slipped-" Morgan quickly explained.  
  
"Bull!" Jimena snapped as she shoved her into the car again.  
  
"Don't push me b****!" Morgan said pushing Jimena away, but her strength was nothing compared to Jimena's. Jimena could fight, even though she'd been away from her homies for some time now and hadn't lost her fighting skills.  
  
"What was that?" Jimena laughed tauntingly. She flashed her, her jaguar smile. The smile that Veto loved and cherished, and the smile that other rivals found cruel and predator like. Then out of nowhere a hand slapped Jimena. Her eyes widened as her left cheek quickly stung for a couple of seconds and was replaced by an intense heat. "You're going to pay for that one," Jimena promised. She quickly cocked her fist back and let it fly forward fast and hard landing on soft, warm skin. The blow landed below Morgan's left eye, which would turn into an ugly bruise.  
  
"You, you-" Morgan said as she covered the left side of her face. She quickly recovered and jumped on Jimena, hands reaching her hair. Jimena quickly shoved her off with no effort causing her to fall to the ground. "F*** you!" she cried and ran off.  
  
"Yea you too _puta_," Jimena called after her as Morgan ran away from her yet again. "That'll teach her to mess with me," she whispered to herself with a proud smile planted on her face.   
  
"Jimena what the hell did you just do?" Serena demanded, as she appeared next to her out of nowhere.   
  
"Taught her a lesson," she smirked. Serena simple sighed.   
  
"We should go," she said shaking her head sadly.   
  
"What? You seen what she did, you know how she f***ing treats us, and you know I don't take crap from anyone-" Jimena said in defense.   
  
"Still, fighting isn't the way to settle things," Serena pointed out.   
  
"It is _my _way."  
  
  
  
(A/n: Yea I know this wasn't my best and that it was extremely short, but I'm having some major writer's block and I felt like I needed to put something up. And feel free to correct any of my many grammar errors, lol, and please review and if you have any ideas for my fic include it in ure review or simply email it to me cuz the writer's block I'm having ryt now is seriously killing me! Thanx again for all ure awesome reviews, and keep r/r!)


	17. Warnings

((A/N: k b4 I begin I'd just lyk to thank everyone for reviewin, you guys freakin kick ass!!! And I'd also lyk to say that I've finally come up with a plot thingy, so yea. And if there are a few ppl out there who r disappointed with Jimena not knowing about Stanton, I'd lyk to remind u that this story is supposed to take place after book 1 and before book 2, so read up n review… be nice))

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE ****EWING****'S CHARACTERS**

**Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love **

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Warnings_

By: bLaCk RoSe

(a/n: It's been two weeks since the 'little' incident at Planet Bang)

Serena nervously paced around her room awaiting Stanton's arrival. He said he'd be over that night because he had something important to tell her. She had no idea what it was, and the little patience she had wasn't helping at all. She sighed and plopped down on her bed and decided to catch up on her reading when all of a sudden a shadow drifted out from underneath her balcony doors. A pleased smile appeared on her face as the shadow transformed into a tall, lean figure; Stanton.   
  


  
"Stanton," she smiled and rushed over to him, earning her a quick kiss on her forehead. 

"I have to warn you about something," Stanton said pulling away, creating a distance between the two. Serena frowned, all the happiness that his arrival had brought up was crushed and replaced by sadness and worry.

"About what?" she sighed. Stanton looked at her as if unsure if he should go on or not. It irritated her think that Stanton only came to warn her; however, she blocked the thought from him.

"You and your friends may be in some trouble, mainly you," he said, avoiding eye contact with her. What was with him? He seemed so distant, as if he didn't care much about her or didn't want to be with her. "Dammit Serena, of course I care about you. It's just the closer I get to you, the more danger I bring to you," he sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. He let his face fall into his hands, and she heard a long sigh escape his lips.   
  


  
"What's wrong? What _did_ you come to warn me about?" She asked taking a seat beside him. She let her arms lace around him and turn him towards her. She didn't like to see him like this. "Tell me," she whispered.   
  


"A while back, long, long ago there was this girl- a sorceress. She was a bit obsessed with me and was some what of a stalker," Stanton began. Serena chuckled to herself at the thought of Stanton having some girl following him around; however, with his good looks it was very much possible. "She use to follow me everywhere, I was a young follower and she was a sorceress in training. She was an annoying young girl who'd talk to me all the time, but I never did tell her to leave me alone. Her father was a powerful warlock and was at that time a very powerful friend to the Atrox. It was when I finally received my immortality that I began giving her 'the cold shoulder' and I began ignoring her. Of course she was greatly saddened and ran off to tell her father, but he thought she was being childish and foolish, and in the end he thought it best for the two of us to not spend so much time together."  
  


  
"What was her name?" Serena asked noticing he hadn't given her a name yet.

"Aiur," he sighed. (A/N: it's pronounced EYE-er, jus wanted to make that clear cuz my stupid fren kept pronouncing it the wrong way, lol)

"Okay so what does this have to do with your warning?" Serena asked confused.

"You see after her father thought it best for there to be some distance between us she became very depressed and… well he sent her to get some better training so that she would get her mind off of me."  
  


  
"Where'd he send her to?" Serena asked. This did not relate to danger in any way, perhaps Stanton was simply overreacting.

"Another dimension," he answered.  
  


  
"A what?" Serena asked perplexed.  
  


  
"Another dimension," he repeated. "In the dimension she was sent to time stops, while time here on earth goes on. She's just recently returned and she's very, very powerful." Serena seemed to understand where this was going.  
  
  


"Let me guess she some how found out about us, so she's naturally pissed and wants to kick my ass. Am I right?" she laughed.

"That was a really good guess, and sadly you're right," he sighed.   
  


  
"Look Stanton don't worry about me, me and my friends can definitely take her on. I mean it's four to what? One," Serena shrugged. With Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, and her powers combined she was positively sure they could take on one jealous sorceress. 

"You don't understand," he sighed. "She's been building her powers for hundreds and hundreds of years. I don't even think I have a chance of taking her on, and she some how- I don't know how, but she found out about us. She's not only mad at me, but at you, and this is all my fault," he sighed. He once again buried his face in his hands and let out yet another sigh.   
  


  
"Stanton look at me," Serena said, and he did. "It's not your fault, I've never been happier with anyone before," she smiled. "And I'm willing to go through whatever the hell obstacles are thrown in my way to be with you-" before Serena could say more Stanton's lips were on hers. She let him kiss her and deepened the kiss while her hands found their way around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  


  
"I love you," he whispered in a husky voice. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  


  
 "I-I love you too," she smiled as she ran her fingers through his shaggy blond hair, which was a little difficult since it was currently spiked. 

Before she knew what was going on she was in his lap, in his arms as he was tracing hot open-mouth kisses along her neck. She gasped at the closeness knowing they'd never gone this far before because one of them usually made up some lame excuse, so that they'd stop. However, everything felt right until she heard a cold voice.   
  


  
"Stanton, so soon you've forgotten me already?" someone from behind asked. The voice was too feminine to belong to a man and a single thought popped into Serena's mind at the moment: Aiur.

((A/N: I'm so very sorry that I hafnt posted in a while. Plz forgive me, and before I go on with my story I'd lyk to make it more enjoyable and appealing to u wonderful readers/reviewers, so I'm asking u guys wut ure favorite greek myths are; for example: Cupid and Psyche, so plz include which is ure favorite in ure review, thank u for reading!!! Write ya later!))


End file.
